The present invention relates to a housing for electrical or electronic devices of a thermoplastic material which contains integrated conductor tracks, electronic components and electrical contacts, and to a process for its production. The conductor tracks and electronic components are in this case sealed by a thermoplastic material. The present application is related to the german application DE 19944383.1, which is incorporated by reference for all useful purposes.
Widely known are boards for electric circuits which bear on their surface electrical conductor tracks to which electronic components such as transistors, relays, computer chips etc. are soldered. The boards are generally produced from an electrically insulating thermosetting material.
Also known are plug-in connectors of plastic, which have on one side contact pins or contact tubes which are molded or fitted into the plastic. Fastened on the other (rear) side of the contact pins or contact tubes are electrical lines, which are generally brought together to form a cable. These plug-in connectors do not, however, contain electrical conductor tracks which interconnect various of the contact pins or contact tubes.
Components for electrical or electronic devices are usually constructed in such a way that, for example, an electric motor, an electrical circuit etc. is surrounded by a housing. The electrical contacting in this case usually takes place through a cable, which is led through an opening in the housing and is connected to the electrical or electronic devices directly or with the aid of a plug-in connector.
In mechanical and automotive engineering, in particular, there are many examples of such subassemblies: distribution boxes, boxes for fuses and boxes for special vehicle electronics, in each case comprising a housing, a board with electric circuits and components and a separate power supply lead, which is led through an opening in the housing, and housings for door locks, window lifting drive mechanisms or windshield wiper drive mechanisms, which contain, inter alia, an electric motor and a power supply lead led through the housing.
A problem which arises here is often inadequate protection of the electrical or electronic components against moisture, since the cable bushings of the power supply leads usually do not fit exactly, or if so not permanently, and no separate sealing is carried out. On the other hand, the threading in of the power supply lead and the connection of the end of the cable of the power supply lead to the electrical or electronic devices that are located, and possibly fastened, inside the housing mean that many working steps are necessary for assembly.
In the not yet published German patent application No 199 378 65.7 there is a description of plastic moldings which have on one side of their surface electrical conductor tracks into which contact pins are fitted, part of these contact pins protruding from the surface with the electrical conductor tracks and part of the contact pins penetrating through the layer of plastic and protruding out on the other, opposite side. These plastic moldings are intended, in particular, as housings for electrical or electronic devices and components. In them, however, the electrical conductor tracks are often exposed on the surface and can consequently be shorted by moisture or electrolytes.
The object was therefore to find an improved possible way of producing electrical or electronic subassemblies which as far as possible also permits simple assembly.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a plastic molding which contains electrical conductor tracks, contact pins and optionally plug-in connections or surface-mounted devices being provided, the conductor tracks being covered by a layer of insulating plastic.